Naruto's Strange Night
by 87nidsim
Summary: After a strange night Naruto finds himself with a new teacher who can get him farther than any of his previous teachers. Naruto harem with Anko, Ino, Hinata and some more.
1. Sensual Night

**Naruto's Strange Night.**

**Once again, I don't own this story.**

Naruto, age 12, was sleeping soundly in his apartment. It was after the second part of the Chunnin Exams and tomorrow he would start training for his match against Neji so that he could avenge Hinata. The obvious blond hadn't noticed that he had started developing a crush on the shy Hyuuga.

The young boy woke up when he sensed that someone was in his bed, but before he could react, a sweet smelling cloth was pressed over his mouth and nose while his arms were being pinned to his sides.

"Mmmph!" His yell was muffled by the hand that was pressing the rag over his face.

Naruto soon felt his eyes drop as he slipped into the darkness. His captor smirked when she felt her victim go limp. Time to take her new toy home and start playing with it.

When Naruto woke up, he noticed that he couldn't move and that his arms and legs were spread apart. The blonde also noticed that he was nude.

Once his mind was cleared of the effect of the chloroform he noticed that he was laying on a bed and that his hands and feet were tied to the bedposts. Someone had also put duct tape over his mouth, muffling his screams.

Naruto started thrashing, but couldn't break free.

When he started to calm down, he noticed that he was in a room without windows and a lamp hanging from the ceiling, so at least it wasn't completely dark.

Suddenly, the door in front of him opened and a woman stepped in to the room, and it was someone he knew, Anko Mitarashi.

She was dressed in a fishnet shirt and a pair of panties, nothing else.

Her captive couldn't help but notice her breasts and perky nipples under the shirt. In response to the sight, his penis started standing up, earning him a smirk from his captor. He sure was big.

Anko walked over to the bed, swaying her hips seductively. This would be a night that would change both their lives.

She had found the blond too cute and his blood delicious, and after seeing his match against Kiba, she knew that she had to have him. Naruto would be not only her first student, but also her lover. In return for using him sexually she would teach him everything she knew about being a ninja.

Before kidnapping him she had of course tried to find out as much as possible about him. The things she found out, not all acquired through legal means, showed that his life had been very similar to her own. He hadn't even received proper education like the other genins. Everyone had treated him as an outcast, much as they had done to her when she first arrived. Luckily she had found a friend in the slightly older Kurenai Yuhi.

Naruto's only friends seemed to be his teammates, and they were forced to get to know him because they were in the same team.

Anko had also managed to overhear that her newest "friend" had the nine-tailed fox sealed inside of him.

Some more investigation hadn't revealed who his father was, but she could guess based on his looks, but his mother had turned out to be her idol Kushina Uzumaki, and not only did she have a very powerful chakra, but she had also had a bloodline called Shoton, a bloodline that combined earth and lightning chakra to crystallize things.

The snake-mistress already knew that she would have to teach Naruto the Shadow Clones secret ability, but once he knew that they would be able to cut down his training that would usually take years to just a few days. She had chosen a kid with more potential than that Uchiha kid could ever have, and she was going to enjoy every minute of his training.

Even though she had recently found out that her old teacher's teammate Jiraiya was back in the village and had plans to train the boy himself, he would have to wait until after the exams. She saw Naruto first.

She had now reached her prey and smiled seductively at him. The jonin had even put on pink lipstick and mascara to look more sensual.

Anko straddled the younger boy and leaned down so she could lick and blow into his ear while rubbing her breasts over his chest, causing Naruto let out a small sound that was muffled by his gag.

She stopped licking his ear and moved her head so she was face to face with the child. The young woman slowly traced her fingers over his cheek while keeping her seductive smile. Her other hand started to play with one of his nipples.

"Mmmph!"

She smiled at his gagged voice. It turned her on.

Anko ripped the duct tape of Naruto's mouth and just as he was about to scream she pressed her lips against his, kissing him passionately. It was time for her to reveal why she had kidnapped him in the first place.

Once she had removed her mouth from his, she handgagged him so that she could talk without interruptions. Anko couldn't help but feel excited about pressing her hand over the young blonde´s mouth.

"Okay kid, here's the deal: I studied up a little on you. You have a lot of potential, and I want the credit for helping you unlock it. That's why I'll be training you until the final part of the Chuunin Exams. In return for letting me do this I will not only give you sexual experience and help you get girls, I will also reveal everything I know about your mother."

Anko removed her hand from her captive's mouth and stood up at the side of the bed with an expression that clearly showed that she wanted an answer immediately.

Naruto thought for a moment. This crazy girl wanted to train him so bad that she would give her body to him. Not only that, but she held a clue to his mother, or at least, that was what she claimed.

"How do I know that I can trust you?"

Anko thought for a moment. The young orphan didn't have any experience of people who wanted to teach him anything, at least not willingly.

"How about this: I'll tell you everything I know about your mother **now**, and you promise to take me up on my offer. I heard that you never go back on a promise."

That sealed the deal.

"Okay, I accept your offer if you untie me."

His request was accepted.

One hour later they were sitting in Anko's kitchen (Anko had brought over a set of clothes for Naruto while she kidnapped him. She had also put on a short skirt) eating breakfast that she had prepared while the new teacher revealed everything she had found out about Kushina Uzumaki, including why she had gone through all the troubles kidnapping him. The reason was excitement. Luckily, she had already contacted the Hokage and told him she was training the young blonde.

"Your mother, Kushina, originated from the Hidden Whirlpool village and moved here when she was just a little girl. Shortly after, her village was destroyed because the other villages feared the Uzumaki-clan's skills with sealing techniques."

"I come from a clan that was so skilled with seals that other villages feared them?" Naruto asked in astonishment.

"Yes, seals can be very dangerous, especially in the hand of masters such as the Uzumaki-clan".

"So you'll be teaching me about seals then?"

"I can teach you a few basics, but seals aren't my specialty."

"So, then, what are you going to teach me?"

"You'll see, but let me first continue the story."

"Okay." Naruto was getting eager to hear more about his mother.

"Now where was I? Oh, yes. Kushina came to this village to become the village's next jinchuuriki."

"Jinchuuriki?"

"Yes, a jinchuuriki is a person who has one of the legendary tailed beasts sealed inside of them, like the nine-tailed fox."

"Wait, are you saying that the nine-tailed fox was sealed inside my mother?" Naruto's attention was bigger than ever.

"Yes. She took over after her predecessor, Mito Uzumaki, was growing too old."

"So all containers of the nine-tailed fox were from the Uzumaki-clan?"

"Yes, but you´re the first male."

Naruto pondered for a moment about what he had been told while Anko took care of the dishes. It was the least she could do after what she had done to him.

"Now then," she said, interrupting his thoughts, "let's get started with your training."

The two of them was soon standing outside a place that Naruto knew all to well.

"Um, why are we back at the Forest of Death, Anko-sensei?"

Anko smiled sweetly at her young student, a smile that both scared him and turned him on.

"Because here we can train without anyone seeing you. After all, you don't want anyone to get a peak at the Fourth Hokage's legacy?"

Naruto nodded. It did make sense.

Neither of them noticed a beautiful young blond girl with blue eyes that had overheard them.

"The Fourth Hokage's legacy is hidden in the Forest of Death?" She thought.

"That may help Shikamaru in the last part of the exams. After all, if it was hidden in here without anyone finding it, it must be extremely valuable and well protected."

One thing did however seem pretty strange to Ino Yamanaka as she followed the teacher and student back in to the forest. How had the exam-proctor found out about it, and why hadn't she taken it herself? Either way, an idiot like Naruto didn't deserve something that important. The blonde couldn't understand what Hinata Hyuuga saw in him when there were plenty of other guys who were far better, like Sasuke. But even though it wasn't going to be easy to lay her hands on whatever was hidden in the forest, it would surely be worth it. Ino just had no idea how much her life would change before she would come out of the forest again.

**I just had to write this story down.**


	2. Training Night

**Naruto's Strange Night.**

**Thanks for liking this story so much. I finally found a Naruto/harem that contains exactly the girls I want in Naruto's harem. Too bad I had to write it myself.**

**I decided to rewrite this a little.**

Naruto and Anko soon reached a clearing with a river running through where they stopped.

"Um, Anko-sensei, why are we stopping here?" The male blonde asked confused.

His new teach gave him a seductive smile before pecking him on the lips. Naruto had a feeling that was just the beginning.

"Why, this will be our base for the training" she said cheerfully, "and we'll live on what we can find in the forest in order to toughen you up, and don't worry about being alone. I'll stay here to "motivate" you." She said the last part while keeping her seductive smile, "which means that, every time you mastered something that I taught you, you'll get to have your way with me."

Naruto turned bright red at this.

"But first, let deal with the girl whose been stalking us ever since we entered the forest."

This snapped her student out of his embarrassment as Anko disappeared in a twirl of leaves.

Ino gasped. What she had witnessed was so disturbing that she didn't notice the purple-haired jonin appearing behind her, and before the blonde could react she found herself on the forest floor, bound and gagged with duct tape.

"Mmmph!" Ino struggled furiously, trying to break free but to no avail.

"Didn't you know that curiosity killed the cat?" Anko said with wicked smile before picking up her new captive and carried her back to the clearing. It was time to teach this fangirl about the true Naruto, and she wouldn't mind threesome with such a cute girl.

Meanwhile, Naruto still trying to figure out what was happening when his teacher came back carrying bound and gagged Ino Yamanaka.

"Well then", she said, "let's start making camp before planning for your training tomorrow-"

"What about Ino? Won't her parents wonder where she is?"

His answer came in shape of a Shadow Clone.

"No problem, I'll just send this clone to the Hokage and tell him that Ino wanted me to train her as well."

"Won't that eventually be found out?" Naruto asked worried.

"Not if we can make her know the true you."

"But that will make her hate me even more."

"That's why you'll have one month to make her realize what a wonderful guy you're really is."

Naruto sighed. This crazy girl had it all figured out so fast.

"Fine then."

Anko smiled and put down the girl on the ground before sending the clone away with her message while helping her student setting up camp, while Ino was struggling to break her bonds. She never wanted to know Naruto. In her eyes he was just a failure.

Once camp had been set Ino was tied to a tree.

"Alright blondie, here's the deal" Anko said as she bent down and looked her cute captive in the eyes, "unless you will train with us, you'll be tied up and Naruto will get to sleep with you every night when he's not doing me. The only way for you to get out of it is not only to train with us, but to do better than Naruto. Now, do we have a deal?"

Ino thought for a moment. This crazy woman would actually let Naruto rape her? She sighed and nodded. It was Naruto after all, how hard could it be to do better than him?

Anko smirked. The stuck up blonde had no idea what Naruto could do when trained properly

The next day training started. Ino had gotten out of sleeping with Naruto, but even though her gag had been removed she had stayed tied up so that she wouldn't try to escape. This had forced someone to feed her, and that someone was Naruto. Luckily Anko had helped her with the toilet.

Their first exercise was water walking. Ino had already learned that thanks to Asuma, but Naruto was struggling with it. The blonde girl couldn't help but laugh at how pathetic he looked trying over and over again, (though she did blush a little when he took of everything but his boxers) but she was quickly put in place by a hard slap from his teacher.

"There's most likely something wrong with your seal Naruto-kun" Anko said, earning a confused look from her female student, who now had a red handprint on her cheek, "let me take a look at it."

Naruo nodded and channeled his chakra to the seal. One look was all she needed to realize that someone had tampered with it, and the thing that didn't belong there (she had seen the real seal when she was studying up on him) and that was an addition to the seal, and it reeked of Orochimaru. Fortunately for Naruto, Anko could break it, restoring the seal back to its original form.

Once the seal had been restored Naruto had no problem walking on water, making Ino very surprised. It was time for some answers.

"Hey, what kind of seal can make that kind of difference?" she asked.

The other two looked at each other. The woman whispered something into Naruto'd ear and the blond causing the blonde to blush before thinking for a minute, then he nodded. She could tell his training partner his secret.

"Well Ino", the purpled haired jonin said with a mischievous look, "I'll tell you if you promise to become Naruto-kun's girlfriend."

Ino gasped, causing Anko to laugh.

"Don't worry, I was joking, you'll only have to become his girlfriend if you tell someone else this without Naruto's permission.

Now it was Ino's turn to ponder. Was the secret really that big?

She looked over at the boy in question and noticed his sad look. Come to think about it, why was Naruto the way he was? He was always trying to show himself of to others, like he never had anyone to praise him.

The blonde girl gasped. Even though she had been running after Sasuke, she had never seen anyone being even friendly to Naruto. All the grownups seemed to hate him, and she had a feeling it wasn't because of his pranks.

Ino always had someone to help her grow as both a person and a ninja, but she couldn't remember ever seeing anyone help Naruto with anything. What if he had to learn everything practically on his own?

That would explain why he never seemed to get any better, because no one told him how to improve.

She had always had her parents, but Naruto had always been an orphan who didn't even know who his parents were. He was forced to grow up without any friends or family, something she doubted that she would've been able to do.

The young mind reader suddenly saw Naruto in a whole new light: he wasn't a spoiled prankster that everyone thought him to be, he was just a lonely child who wanted to be accepted. Suddenly, Sasuke Uchiha didn't seem so special any longer. Sure, he was an orphan, but at least he knew where he came from, and because of that he had always had people accept him. He was too spoiled to be boyfriend material. She would rather have Naruto as a boyfriend.

Ino nodded.

"I'd rather die than tell anyone without Naruto-kun's permission."

Both people were surprised. Ino wasn't just saying it, she actually meant it.

Ino decided that it now was Naruto's turn to open his eyes, and realize that he was too good for someone as shallow as Sakura Haruno. He didn't deserve having his heart broken.

"But first I want to know why you like Sakura so much when she not only have eyes just for Sasuke, but barely sees you as a friend." She said.

The male blonde thought about what Ino just said, and realized what she said was true. What did he find so good about the pink haired girl? The answer was simple: sure she was pretty and smart, but she only saw Sasuke. In her eyes Naruto Uzumaki was just a failure. It was time to start looking for love elsewhere, like with Hinata. She seemed to like helping him and she didn't seem to be a member of the Sasuke Fan Club.

The aforementioned boy nodded to his teacher, who started to explain everything she had found out about the cute boy she had offered to train.

Meanwhile, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, was sitting in his office doing paperwork while wondering how Anko would train Naruto. He didn't doubt that she would take it seriously, but she sometimes had a tendency of overdoing things.

Then there was the fact that the Mizukage was coming because she wanted to see the last Uchiha in action against the son of the Kazekage. She even promised a peace treaty for the trouble, a request that a true Hokage could never deny, and the Mizukages, including the Third, were never known for backstabbing allies.

Suddenly Anko Mitarashi came running in to the office. A first Sarutobi thought it really was her, but then realized that she wouldn't leave her student, so it was most likely a Shadow Clone.

The clone dropped a note on the desk before dispersing.

The old man took a look at it at groaned. Now she was training Ino Yamanaka as well? What was she thinking? She even suggested invoking the Clan Restoration Act for Naruto.

The Third decided it would be better to inform Inoichi about his daughter's whereabouts before going back to work.

Ino was surprised at was she was hearing. Naruto's life had been a lot more complicated than she had realized. How could he still trust people after everything he'd been through?

His personality made him the most exciting guy she had ever met. The blonde boy wasn't just boyfriend material, he was husband material.

The girl finally understood what Hinata saw in him, he was definitely worth getting to know.

While Anko had been telling about Naruto's secret, the aforementioned boy had gathered some food and had just returned with a few rabbits.

While the meat was being cooked over the campfire the jonin talked about chakra and all that was related to it. She also talked about Naruto's bloodline that allowed him to crystallize things. A very dangerous ability that could settle the battle in seconds.

After lunch was finished they started to learn taijutsu, well Ino was anyway. Naruto was using Shadow Clones to learn nature transformation, and with his rate he should be able to use his bloodline in just a week.

As the days went on the three people were growing closer and closer and after the first week it was time for Naruto to finally have his way with his blonde training partner, but luckily he declined because he was still sorting out his thoughts about Hinata. Not that he didn't find Ino attractive.

"I'm sorry Ino, but for some reason it doesn't feel good doing this."

"Is it because it feels like you're cheating on Hinata?"

"I don't know, I just can't help but feel worried about her."

"Then maybe you should send a Shadow Clone to check up on her."

Naruto nodded. That was a good idea, and hopefully it would help him get to know the shy girl a little better. After seeing her battle with Neji he realized that although she was a weird girl, she was pretty strong and brave, and he would like to get to know her. For some reason she made him want to show off himself more than usual.

Ino smiled as she watched the young boy ponder the situation.

"Perhaps you've got a crush on her."

This made Naruto blush. Had he fallen for Hinata without noticing it?

Sure she was pretty and nice but…

The blonde boy realized that the only way for him to be completely sure of his feelings for the raven haired girl would be to talk to her. Especially since the idea of having her as a girlfriend didn't sound too bad.

They talked for about an hour before going to sleep.

Once Anko realized that there wouldn't be any childproof things happening in the tent she went back in and found her two students sleeping in their sleeping bags (though Ino was sleeping in Anko's).

The older girl sighed and took out her extra sleeping bag before going to sleep herself. Tomorrow would be a long day.

**Since people are always complaining about the relationships going to fast I rewrote this to slow it down.**

**Ses nästa gång. (That's Swedish and means "see you next time")**


	3. Final Night

**Naruto's Strange Night.**

**This chapter introduces an out-of-the-village character for Naruto's harem.**

**And I don't own this show.**

The next day Naruto sent a Shadow Clone to check up on Hinata before they tested Ino's natural affinity, which turned out to be earth. Then they tested Naruto's just for fun, but discovered that Naruto had a third affinity other than earth and lightning, namely wind (it makes sense that someone with a bloodline that combines two natures has those two as natural affinities.

This confused Anko. His mother had only left the Crystal Style, which meant that his second bloodline had to come from his father, whoever he had been.

"Um, what does it mean when you have three nature affinities?" Ino asked.

"That means that Naruto has at least one other bloodline."The jonin answered.

"Then what is it?" the teenage boy asked curiously.

"I don't know, so we're just gonna have to find out." Anko was really excited about finding new bloodline. They still had one week left before the finals and so far she had managed to get Naruto farther than any of his previous teachers.

That knowledge made her smile. This would show all those fools what this kid was capable of.

By lunch time Naruto's clone had arrived at the hospital where Hinata was, only to find out that she had just been signed out.

As the clone went to the Hyuuga compound it suddenly found its head nestled between two soft things. The clone had been so focused on getting to Hinata that it hadn't looked where it was going and ran into the chest of a beautiful, and sexy, woman with red hair.

"May I ask you why you have your head between my breasts?" the woman asked with a smile, but you could tell that she was dangerous.

"I-I-I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going."

The clone couldn't get away fast enough.

The mysterious beauty watched him run away with a smile on her lips.

"How dare he defile the Mizukage!" the man beside her said.

"Calm down Aoi," she said, "don't forget that that boy is the last of his clan and therefore my future husband."

"If the Hokage allows you to invoke the Clan Restoration Act," a boy beside her said.

"That's why I will tempt the cute boy with my body and the Hokage with a permanent alliance."

"And you think that will work?" Aoi asked.

"Of course. My spies have reported that Naruto grew up without love, and love is something I can offer him, especially after his battle with Zabuza. He's definitely a guy in my taste."

Of course the Mizukage knew that the Hyuuga heiress also had her eyes on the blonde, but she didn't mind. The CRA (Clan Restoration Act) required at least four wives, and the younger girl was definitely worthy of becoming one of Naruto-kun's clan members. Of course Hinata had an advantage; she had known the blonde longer. Too bad she was so shy, but as a fellow clan member Mei would be more than happy to help her. Now she just had to find two more candidates.

The Shadow Clone finally arrived at the Hyuuga house. The only problem now was how to get in without being seen. The Hyuugas didn't exactly like him.

Luckily he was an expert at sneaking around so getting to Hinata's room tuned out to be easier than expected.

The clone found the target of his trip lying on her bed looking at a framed photo of him, though it looked like the picture had been taken without him knowing it.

"Oh, Naruto-kun," she said, "why can't I tell you how much I love and admire you?"

The boy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hinata Hyuuga was in love with the most hated guy in the village?

At least now he knew where all the unsigned Valentine's Day chocolate came from.

The only problem now was what he would do now. Would he say "hi" to Hinata and try to start a conversation or…

The clone slapped his head. Of course he would say "hi". The whole point of coming there was to get to learn more about the shy girl. He knocked on the window, startling the girl.

Hinata couldn't believe that the boy of her dreams was standing outside her window. Had he heard everything she just said? She blushed so much that she almost fainted.

Once she had calmed down she opened the window to let the boy in.

They both sat down on the bed, but neither one knew what to say.

Naruto had never dealt with a girl who was in love with him. He began to doubt his feeling for Sakura even more. She had never been as nice to him as Hinata. The girl had even tried to help him cheat during the first part of the Chunnin Exam.

Naruto then decided to give up on Sakura and give Hinata a chance. The raven haired girl deserved it.

"So, um, what kind of things do you like?" the clone asked, hoping to start a conversation.

They talked for about an hour and decided to go on date after the exams.

Before the clone dispersed it gave the girl a kiss on the cheek. That became too much for Hinata who fainted.

Once the real Naruto received the memories from the clone it became clear that he wanted to become more at least friends with Hinata, which was why he would take her out for some ramen after the exams.

But he also couldn't stop thinking about the red haired that the clone had run into. He got the feeling that he hadn't seen her for the last time.

The rest of the week passed by quickly and Ino found herself becoming Naruto's friend, and she didn't even mind it. Not to mention that her feelings for Sasuke grew weaker every day. This made her wonder if her feelings for the last Uchiha was just a crush.

The other blonde also found his feelings changing. Sakura wasn't the girl of his dreams any longer and Ino was becoming more of a friend than his female teammate had ever been.

Anko smiled at the two blondes as they were nearing the exit of the forest. They had grown considerably this past month and Naruto had even discovered that he had a second bloodline, Ice Release, which allowed him combine wind and water to create ice. Too bad he didn't have time to learn how to use it.

That was something she had to leave to Jiraiya. Anko just hoped that the old man wouldn't turn him into a pervert, though part of her thought that the idea of a perverted Naruto having his way with her didn't sound too bad. Unfortunately she preferred to be the one in control.

The three suddenly found themselves outside the gate, with the finals being the next day.

After Ino had given Naruto a peck on the cheek she ran towards her home to say hello to her parents.

Meanwhile the jonin gave her student the key to her apartment and told him to go and get his things because they would be living together from now on, as long as he helped with the chores which Naruto thought sounded reasonable, though he had a feeling the nights would be anything but safe.

Afterwards Anko was on her way to the Hokage Tower to give her report, and boy would the old man be surprised over the "dead-last's" progress.

**Well, next time it's time for the showdown and Mei tells her plans to the Hokage. Also, an old friend returns to the village, guess who. **

**See you!**


	4. Match Night

**Naruto's Strange Night.**

**I bet you can guess what will happen in the match.**

**I don't own "Naruto" or any of its characters and techniques.**

The night before the finals the Third Hokage got an expected visitor, Anko Mitarashi.

After reading her report on the two blondes training he couldn't believe what it said. If Naruto had such potential from the beginning then the reason why he had done so badly in school had to be because the teachers had sabotaged it for him.

Ino had also grown considerably. It even seemed as she had started developing feelings for Naruto, even after hearing about the nine-tailed fox (sorry that I forgot to add that in the last chapter).

And to add to his headache, the Mizukage had approached him earlier that day and suggested a permanent alliance if the CRA was invoked in favor of Naruto Uzumaki and she got to be one of his wives.

The old man sighed and looked at a small cylinder in his hand.

It contained a red fluid. It was the Sharingan in concentrated form.

Sarutobi had acquired it shortly after the Uchiha Massacre in order to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. The result now laid in his hand.

Because it was combined of all of the Uchihas' Sharingan it was probably the most powerful Sharingan that wasn't the Mangekyou Sharingan.

The Third had wanted to give it to Naruto as a compensation for everything the village had put him through, and it seemed that the time was now. Problem was that with Orochimaru planning something and the finals being the next day it had to wait until after.

He had the feeling that this would be his last battle, and he needed the Sharingan in safe hands until it was safe enough to inject it into Naruto and the only place he could think of was with the Mizukage.

She had been a childhood friend of Naruto's mother and those two had trusted each other with their lives, which made her his godmother and the most reliable person to entrust with Naruto's gift.

Mei had already been informed of the situation and they both agreed that when the war began she would have to take the cylinder back to the Hidden Mist and wait there until Naruto came to get it.

He knew that he would have to inform Anko about it as well, but he could do that tomorrow. Right now he was very tired, and he would need all his strength for the war. At least he had secured Naruto's future.

Naruto had to admit that Anko's bed was both bigger and more comfortable than his old one, and he sure wasn't complaining about his new roommate.

He knew she would like to rape him if she could, but he had an important day tomorrow and she had respected that. But that didn't mean that they couldn't cuddle a little.

During dinner the purple haired girl had informed Naruto about the Clan Restoration Act, which both he and Sasuke were allowed to invoke since they were the last members of their clans.

This also included that they both needed at least four wives.

So part of their discussion was who he would choose.

The blonde had already decided that Hinata was a good candidate, and Anko was really good at seducing him.

Ino was pretty sexy for a twelve year old girl, but they were only friends, right?

This left room for one candidate more.

Luckily Anko had a volunteer.

"The Mizukage?"

"Yes, a marriage with her would ensure an alliance with the Hidden Mist. I've also heard that she's quite a looker who just like you possesses two bloodlines."

"How old is this woman exactly?"

"She's in her late twenties. The Hokage has also informed me that she's an old friend of your mother."

"She knew my mother?" This got Naruto's attention.

"Yes, so she can tell you a lot about her."

"But we've never even met, why would she want me and not the last Uchiha?"

"Oh, but you have met her."

"I have?" The blonde was getting a bit confused as he caressed Anko's breasts, causing her to moan.

"Yeah, according to her you ran into her the other day. You even got to feel her breasts, something that no other man has been allowed to do."

The jonin was now kissing and licking the younger boy's body as he tried to remember who the Mizukage could be. Then it hit him.

The red haired beauty that his clone had crashed into. His teacher/lover had been right, she was quite the looker. Though she did scare him a little.

The two of them went to sleep, looking forward for the match tomorrow.

Ino Yamanaka had some troubles sleeping. This past month had been such an eye opener. Naruto Uzumaki, the most hated guy in the village, had turned out to be one of the most fantastic and lovable guys she had ever met. She even preferred him in front of Sasuke, and she suddenly found herself hoping that he would one day court her instead of the Uchiha.

This revelation shocked Ino. After spending so much time with the blonde idiot she had fallen for him, though she doubted that her feelings were as strong as Hinata's.

Speaking of Hinata, the blonde girl wondered how the Hyuuga heiress was doing, especially after Naruto's clone had visited her. Was there a chance that the two girls could share him? Probably not.

Ino was a girl that the raven haired girl had a good reason not to share anything with, especially not Naruto Uzumaki.

The girl sighed.

Hinata was a nice girl, but when it came to Naruto she behaved so differently, there was even a chance that she would never forgive the Yamanaka for what she had done to the boy of her dreams.

Ino knew that she would have to talk to Hinata tomorrow and settle this. They both sincerely liked the same guy and unless they shared him then one of them might be heartbroken, and she didn't want that.

The young girl fell asleep, preparing herself for the upcoming day.

The next day Ino managed to catch up to Hinata as she was heading towards the stadium to watch the finals.

"Hey Hinata, wait up!"

The aforementioned girl turned around and looked at the blonde as she caught up with her at the training ground.

"Can I help you with something Ino-san?" The bustier girl asked her, trying to hide her dislike of the young girl who had always treated Naruto as bad as everyone else.

"L-L-Listen, I have something I have to tell you about Naruto." She panted. This caught Hinata's attention.

"What about him?" she asked.

Once Ino had calmed down she told Hinata about how she and Naruto had trained together for a whole month and it wasn't until she had gotten home that she realized that she had fallen for him.

The raven haired girl just looked at her surprised before slapping the blonde as hard as she could, causing the unsuspecting girl to fall to the ground.

Ino rubbed her stinging cheek as she looked up at a furious Hinata.

"How dare you say that! You actually expect me to believe you after all you done to him over the years. You're probably just saying that so you can psyche him before his match so that he'll lose."

Hinata stomped away furiously but was stopped by Ino.

"Listen, I know you think that I'm lying, but I am telling the truth. What do I have to do to prove it?"

Hinata thought for a moment. If Ino was as serious as she said she was then she would have to prove it by doing something really embarrassing, but what?

The solution she came up with made the raven haired beauty blush. If Naruto was in on it then it would be the perfect proof.

"O-O-Okay h-h-here's t-t-the d-d-deal." she said while blushing, causing Ino to wonder what she had thought up.

Hinata took a deep breath before telling her idea:

"If you let Naruto completely dominate and impregnate you without any hesitation from your side while being with me also then I'll believe you. But remember, there's no going back."

Both girls were blushing furiously by now.

The blonde girl thought for a moment. Was Naruto really worth giving up so much for? The answer was easy: yes.

After having such a hard life while staying so great, he definitely deserved the best. Besides, a guy as nice, caring and strong as Naruto would make a great father, even if he would father Hinata's children as well.

Ino Yamanaka nodded firmly, surprising the other girl with her determination.

She would actually do anything to be with Naruto, even humiliate herself. Of course Hinata knew to 100 % that the boy would never be so cruel, especially to girls, but Ino couldn't have found it out in such a short time, could she?

The Hyuuga girl used her Byakugan to scan the Yamanaka, and found that she really was telling the truth.

Ino was surprised to see that Hinata was smiling gently at her. Had she actually been forgiven?

"Alright, I'll forgive you, if you help me get back at Sakura for hurting our Naruto-kun." The blonde girl noticed the "our" in that sentence, but nodded. She had wanted to punish her ex best friend ever since she realized how unfairly the pink haired girl had treated Naruto just because he paid her attention.

As the two girls walked towards the stadium they discussed how to punish Sakura after the exams, and they liked what they came up with.

Hinata started to realize that as long as Ino was in love with Naruto as much as she was, then they could be good friends.

Naruto was feeling a little nervous as he was standing before Neji Hyuuga, considered to be one of the strongest genin in the village.

He looked around and found "his" girls among the audience.

Mei Terumi was sitting with both the Hokage and Kazekage, while Hinata and Ino were sitting with Anko and Kurenai.

The purple haired jonin was whispering something to her red eyed friend.

If Naruto knew his new teacher right she was probably bragging about her success with his training.

The only one the blonde couldn't see was Sasuke. If he didn't come soon he would be disqualified.

Naruto guessed that Kakashi had rubbed off on his teammate, and for some reason that sounded fair. The blonde knew that he shouldn't think like that but he couldn't help it. The jonin had preferred to train Sasuke even though he too had needed extra training. Luckily there was Anko Mitarashi who had been more than happy to train him, so things had evened out. It had given more than anyone had taught him before.

Naruto then understood why Anko was so cocky. She had proven herself a better and more effective teacher than anyone else in the village. The purple haired girl had earned the reputation of being the best in what she did, and that was always something to be proud of.

The blonde turned his attention to his opponent who was gonna pay for what he did to Hinata.

The two smirked at each other. Neji, because he expected an easy victory, and Naruto, because he would wipe the floor with the cocky Hyuuga.

The match started and Naruto used the Multiply Shadow Clone Technique to create 100 clones. He decided to start the fight by testing his opponent, a wise strategy because he didn't know what to expect from his opponent besides the Gentle Fist and the clones would allow him to collect information without risking anything.

The audience (minus Anko, Ino, Sarutobi and Sakura) was shocked that a genin, especially Naruto, knew such a dangerous and advanced technique.

"That kid's unbelievable." Kurenai exclaimed, causing Sakura too look at her strangely and ask her what she meant. Anko answered in her friend's place.

"The Multiply Shadow Clone Technique basically requires so much chakra that even a Kage risks at least draining themselves of almost all of their chakra just by using that technique. If for example Kakashi were to use it, especially in such a large scale as Naruto just did, he would surely die of exhaustion."

Sakura blinked. Naruto had always used that technique easily, without getting tired. Even now he wasn't even breaking a seat. Did this mean that he had enough chakra to rival the nine-tailed fox?

She had always thought of him as a loser, but now she wasn't so sure.

While this had been going on Naruto had attacked Neji with all of his clones at once, but they had been pushed back by Neji's Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin, destroying them all.

The blonde was pretty impressed, even though he didn't show it. To destroy so many clones at once wasn't easy, but apparently the Hyuuga Clan had a way to make that possible.

Besides, those clones didn't get wiped out in vain. They had gathered the information necessary for him to see trough that technique.

The key to it was rotation. No rotation, no ETPHS.

Luckily Naruto had just the technique to stop Neji's rotation, but first he would need some information. He wanted to know why the older boy hated his cousin so much.

"Why did you hurt Hinata so much? What have she ever done to you?"

Neji smirked at him.

"Do you really want to know? Then let me tell you the story." He took off his headband, revealing the Cursed Mark of the Hyuuga Clan.

Neji's story was really sad and made Naruto realize that maybe he and Neji wasn't so different. He cast a glance at Hiashi, Hinata's father, who was sitting in the audience. The look on the man's face told him there were more to the story than Neji knew.

"You have no idea how it is to be marked with something that can never be erased."

Neji's comment pissed Naruto off. He knew more than the Hyuuga suspected.

"I wouldn't bet your bloodline on it." the blonde said lifting up his jacket (Mei decided to give him some better looking clothes in engagement present if he would accept her) and putting chakra into his seal making it visible.

"This seal was put on me the day I was born. Though it increases my powers, it forced me to grow up completely alone, hated by everyone in the village without ever knowing why. At least you know where you came from and had people to accept you."

Neji couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was true that he knew about his background, but that didn't mean he liked it, but Naruto had had it even worse. He was unwanted by the whole village. No one had ever cared about him or praised him.

At least he had had his father who taught him things, but Naruto had to learn everything on his own.

The aforementioned blonde decided that now that he had gotten his point through it was time to end this.

"It wasn't until recently that I found out about my mother, and this is the bloodline I inherited from her!"

Neji blinked as Naruto performed a few seals rapidly.

"Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Prison Technique!"

Before the other boy could react he found himself trapped in a pink crystal, completely unable to move.

This surprised the whole audience. The failure of the village had such a bloodline at his disposal?

The proctor had no other choice than to declare Naruto the winner.

The civilian council was in uproar. Such a powerful bloodline should belong to the Uchiha-clan, but they were quickly silenced by a glare from the Mizukage and the Hokage.

Sakura was dumbfounded. Since when did Naruto have a bloodline? Then again, no one seemed to know about his parents so it made sense that he had an unknown bloodline.

Hinata was also impressed. Naruto didn't attack for real until he had all the information he wanted and then he finished it in seconds. He definitely deserved to become a chuunin.

Anko and Ino were smirking. They knew that the boy would get an easy victory, and judging by the Hokage's satisfied look, his promotion was secured.

Once Naruto had returned to the seats and sat down with "his" girls it was time for Sasuke's fight. Problem was that the Uchiha still wasn't there so Gaara won by walkover.

This irritated Orochimaru, who was actually disguised as the Kazekage. His plans were ruined, and it was all because of Kakashi. He sneaked a look at Naruto.

The boy had grown really strong and was also a big obstacle. He would have to improvise or else it would be over.

**Longest chapter yet. Until next time!**


	5. War Night

**Naruto's Strange Night.**

**Since some have complained that I needed to expand the story a little bit and not rush things I've decided to rewrite this a little.**

**I don't own "Naruto" or any of its characters and techniques.**

Among the audience was a blonde, beautiful woman with big breasts. She was usually well known, but she had disguised herself as a 12 year old flat chested girl with red hair, glasses and freckles.

That woman's name was Tsunade and she was very impressed by what she had seen. Minato and Kushina's son had acted as a true chuunin with the way he had battled, and judging by the look on her former teacher's face, the boy could be sure to become one. Not to mention that he was kind of cute, but too young for her.

She usually avoided the village, but her curiosity over the son of the Fourth Hokage intrigued her to come and watch, and so far she had been nothing but impressed. His teacher had to be a real genius for the blonde to be coming this far.

Of course Tsunade didn't know that Naruto under the tutelage of Anko had become a master in seducing women, and if he wanted her, than he could and would make her attracted to him, making her ignore the age difference.

It was finally time for Sasuke's fight, but the boy was nowhere to be seen.

Naruto cast a glance at his opponent, but Gaara showed more like annoyance than satisfaction. This meant that he didn't have anything to do with the Uchiha's absence.

Orochimaru tried to delay the fight, but Mei was getting restless and wanted it to continue and Sarutobi had to agree with her. So Sasuke Uchiha was disqualified, much to everyone's annoyance. This meant that Gaara would advance without fighting and would be Naruto's next opponent.

Gaara was not happy. He had been looking forward to the battle, but at least his next opponent was strong, maybe even more than the Uchiha.

Most of the audience was glaring at Naruto, as if he was the reason their favorite couldn't fight.

Sakura would have joined them but the glares from two jonins and two of her former classmates shut her up. They wouldn't let the pink haired girl accuse Naruto for something that he hadn't done.

Kurenai found herself taking the same side as "Naruto's Fan club and Harem", which surprised her. The raven haired older beauty had to admit though; she really admired Naruto for showing her such a professional and impressive fight. He would go far.

Anko looked at her friend who was glancing at her blonde student, and couldn't help but giggle a little. Seemed like her friend was also developing an interest in Naruto.

The match continued to Kankuro and Shino, but the puppeteer declined as to not reveal his puppet's abilities beforehand. This left his sister Temari to defend their family's and their village's honor. She just wasn't looking forward to her opponent. The blonde beauty from the desert believed that this guy wouldn't even try and this would be an easy victory. Boy, would she be surprised.

It became a battle of the brains and Shikamaru turned out to have the upper hand the whole time, but in the end Temari was declared the winner due to the fact that Shikamaru ran out of chakra. She had to admit though, he sure was smart.

Now it was Naruto VS Gaara and Shino VS Temari, and that was the moment that Kakashi and Sasuke made their entrance.

The Uchiha wasn't too happy about the fact that he had to wait until the next exam before he got another chance at promotion and it was all Kakashi's fault.

He looked at Naruto who was standing ready to fight the opponent that he was supposed to fight and gave him a look that told the blonde not to lose.

"Naruto, if you don't become a chuunin I won't forgive you." Sasuke added a friendly smile to his teammate.

Even though he knew that it was a joke Naruto nodded with a smile. He had no intention of losing. Besides, Gaara was stuck in the darkness and he was the only one who could get him out of there.

Kabuto, who had disguised himself as an ANBU, realized that now was the time to act but before he could send the signal he was kicked into the wall behind him by Gai who had arrived with Lee.

Orochimaru realized that it was over and decided that it was time to escape, but Mei noticed this and used her Lava Release to burn the disguised Sound Quartet and stopping the snake in his tracks.

Meanwhile Tsunade had released her disguise and cut off Kabuto's nerves leaving the spy immobile.

Orochimaru wasn't defeated just yet. Using the Summoning Jutsu he summoned Manda, the king of snakes. This was enough reason for the attack to start.

Once Gaara saw the giant snake he realized that it was time to attack and started to gather his sand, but Naruto wasn't late to follow and used his Crystal Release to crystallize Gaara's sand and his gourd, effectively cutting of the boy's most effective weapon.

The youngest son of the Kazekage glared at his opponent. It seemed as if he had completely misjudged who was the strongest genin in the village.

Once Anko saw that the Kazekage was actually Orochimaru she didn't hesitate to attack but was stopped by Kurenai.

"Anko, do you actually think you can stand a chance against Orochimaru?"

Even though she didn't like it, Kurenai was right. The snake girl wouldn't last even a minute. It would be better to deal with the other intruders.

Anko looked at her students and was proud over seeing them completely dominating their opponents.

Ino was hitting their vital parts with incredible accuracy and Naruto had stopped his opponent from utilizing his main weapon. Even the shy Hinata showed no mercy as she struck down enemies so fast that it was hard to follow. Her strength probably came from Naruto.

Orochimaru looked around. Everything was falling apart. First, Kimimaro became deadly sick, then Gaara and his sand were stopped by the Ninetail's container, and since he was surrounded by two Kages and his two old teammates Tsunade and Jiraiya he had nowhere to run. He couldn't even get to Sasuke. Even Manda and his snakes were occupied by Gamabunta.

Things were not looking good.

"This is it Orochimaru," the Third said, "It's time for you to pay for your crimes."

"We'll see about that, old man." Though the traitor didn't sound as confident as he usually did.

The two jinchuriki stared at each other. Naruto could see the pain in his opponent's eyes, a pain he was all too familiar with.

"Why aren't you attacking me? I cannot defend myself any longer."

"Because I don't want to. You didn't ask to become a jinchuriki and neither did I."

"You're a jinchuriki too?"

"Yes, that's why I know what you're going through."

"Would you still refuse to fight me even if I hurt your friends?"

"I don't have many friends, but I'll defend the few I have with everything I got, even if it means killing you."

Gaara looked at the blonde. His determination was shining through, and it was all because of his friends.

"If we become friends I can make sure that you will never have to be alone again."

The red haired boy thought for a moment. Even though they were supposed to be enemies he was willing to become friends? The thought of having a friend and never be alone again did sound tempting. And he could see that Naruto was dead serious. He decided to give it a chance since the pain of loneliness was getting nearly unbearable.

"Fine, let's try it.

He reached up his hand and Naruto didn't hesitate to shake it. Both boys smiled at each other and Gaara felt Shikaku losing his influence. The boy knew that he could finally start sleeping again.

Once Naruto had freed the sand the two boys worked together with Gamabunta and easily forced Manda into submission, which led the two boys into writing a contract with the snake. Of course Manda would be waiting for the right moment when he could kill his contractors and avenge his defeat.

The boys then started to take care of more enemies.

The battle between Shino and Kankuro took place after all in the forest, but ended in a tie with Shino being poisoned and Kankuro being covered in bugs.

Shikamaru was once again facing Temari, but since he had run out of chakra he didn't feel like fighting, not that he had wanted to anyway.

The blond girl was observing her opponent. He was definitely smarter than her, but she was stronger. It had been proven when she won due to her endurance.

Despite this she found herself fascinated by the boy. Even though he was lazy he fascinated her. She was considered one of the smartest kunoichi in the village, but he truly gave her a run for her money. The two of them could have really smart children.

The desert flower blushed. Did she just think about having kids with the possibly laziest ninja ever?

"So are you going to attack or what?"

She looked up and shook her head.

"No, I have more important things to do than hang around a guy who doesn't even seem to want to be a ninja."

Temari then left to find another opponent who was actually worth fighting, though she was sure she would never forget that lazy guy.

Shikamaru looked after the fleeing girl before sighing. She was so troublesome, though she was kind of cute. He blushed at the thought. What was he thinking about the enemy?

Sasuke had already killed 10 enemies but he was still feeling unsatisfied. He had failed to become a chuunin and the so-called dead-last had apparently won his match without getting a scratch. The black haired boy could feel his jealousy growing inside of him. Naruto didn't deserve to get this far. He was supposed to spend the rest of his life struggling to catch up to the Uchiha.

Sasuke decided to deal with Naruto once he got an opportunity.

Hinata was feeling on top of the world as she and Ino struck down one enemy after another. Her admiration for Naruto had inspired her to try harder than ever and she knew that she was going to try even harder once she had completely recovered.

Ino wasn't doing worse than her raven haired rival. Anko had taught her how to effectively use poison and by striking her opponents with poisoned weapons she was practically wiping the floor with the enemy. The beautiful blonde had decided that she would give up on Sasuke, since he was nowhere near as nice as Naruto. The only thing that remained was to find out how she truly felt about the two boys.

Despite being completely outmatched, Orochimaru decided to at least take the Third with him and he knew the right jutsu for that.

The snake immediately leaped for Sarutobi and grabbed his left hand while making signs with the other.

"Twin Snakes Mutual Death Jutsu!"

Two snakes came out of Orochimaru's sleeve and bit both men, injecting them with poison and causing both of them to fall down dead.

The other three looked shocked at what had just transpired. Orochimaru had committed suicide and taking the Third Hokage with him.

Jiraiya stood there with a sad look. His teacher was no more.

Mei feared that the villagers would probably find a way to blame this on Naruto and understood that the boy had to be taken to the Hidden Mist for his own protection.

Tsunade could barely contain herself after what she had just witnessed and immediately went to the battlefield where she began beating enemy ninja to death.

By nightfall every Sound ninja was dead and every surviving from Sand, minus Gaara who was protected by Naruto and who in turn was protected by both the Mizukage and the remaining Sannin, arrested.

Hidden Leaf had been victorious, but at a high price.

The funeral for the Hokage and all the fallen Leaf ninja brought the whole village, along with the Mizukage and her bodyguards.

Naruto and Gaara were also there, despite that the rest of the village didn't want them there, but since they were protected by ninja of the highest authority, which included the Ninin (Two Ninja), the Mizukage and the two highest council members, they couldn't do anything.

The same night there was a quiet dinner in the Hokage Mansion between Naruto, Anko, Ino, Hinata, Kurenai, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Mei and Sarutobi's former teammates.

Mei finally decided to break the news about what was going to happen now.

"Listen, after everything that has happened Naruto's life will be in danger as long as he stays here in the Hidden Leaf, which is why I will take him back with me to the Hidden Mist."

"Wait a minute!" Ino exclaimed. "Why would Naruto's life be in danger and why do you have to take him with you?"

"Because that the villagers are going to blame Naruto for losing the Third Hokage as well, which means that they will be more hostile than ever and since I'm an old friend of Kushina, Naruto's mother, I see it as my duty to protect him from such threats since the Leaf Council obviously failed."

The two oldest at the table looked down in shame.

"And in order to help him restore his clan I will become his wife."

Everyone was shocked at the Mizukage's confession.

"Naruto," she said looking at the boy, "since you are the son of my best friend and have proven yourself to be both a wonderful ninja and person I'll be happy to become your wife and the mother of your children."

Both Ino and Hinata immediately stood up as they realized that the older woman was completely serious.

"Then we'll come too." They said at the same time in a tone that showed that they knew exactly what they were doing. Ino herself was completely surprised at her decision.

"Well," Anko said with a smile, "I have to admit that this could be interesting, so I'll come with you as well."

Now Kurenai stood up.

"If Anko and Hinata think that highly of him then I too will come along so that I can see for myself."

Both Naruto and the elders could barely understand that several women were ready to abandon their village for a twelve year old kid.

Now it was Tsunade's turn to speak up.

"Well, with so many girls you'll need at least one who is good with medicals so I guess I can become a part of this little family as well."

Jiraiya couldn't believe the luck of that boy. He really didn't want to miss this.

"Well as the boy's godfather I should get along as well so that I can train him."

Mei wasn't late in understanding the real reason why he wanted to come along.

"If you try something perverted then I'll castrate you without sedation." She said this with a smile.

The old man gulped. She definitely sounded dangerous.

"I-I-I understand." He said nervously.

Naruto had a hard time understanding what had just happened. He was going to move to another village and start a family with two beautiful women. Well, one beautiful woman and one beautiful preteen girl.

So he did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He fainted.

Anko smiled at the unconscious boy. His new life was just about to begin, but first they had another task, to find a new Hokage.

**Seems like things are getting interesting, but one girl remains. Guess who.**

**Hope you liked my rewrite.**


	6. Punishment Night

**Naruto's Strange Night.**

**I don't own "Naruto" or any of its characters and techniques.**

**Okay, it's time for Sakura's punishment.**

The next day Hinata and Ino decided to put their "punish-Sakura" plan into motion. They would be leaving the next day, so they didn't exactly have a lot of time. Of course they decided to keep everything a secret from the others.

They hid themselves in their target's room, awaiting her arrival. They didn't have to wait for long as Sakura entered her room. Now it was time to strike.

Ino immediately jumped out of the closet where she and Hinata had hidden themselves and grabbed on to the surprised girl, quickly tying a bandanna over her eyes.

"Hey, what mmph?" Her scream was muffled as Hinata pressed a rag over the girl's face. Sakura struggled as hard as she could but found herself losing consciousness before she was forced to succumb to the darkness.

The two girls looked at their sleeping victim. It was payback time.

When Sakura woke up she noticed that she couldn't move. Once she had regained conscious she noticed that she was completely nude. She was lying on a bed with her hands and feet taped to the bedposts. Someone had also taped her lips, muffling her screams. Her vision was completely dark and she realized that her eyes had also been taped shut leaving her completely blind.

The pink haired girl struggled furiously but found herself completely helpless. What was going to happen to her now?

Just then she found her flat, preteen chest being massaged. The hands felt like they belonged to someone her own age.

"Mmmph, mph, hmph!" Sakura's screams for help was muffled by her gag.

Suddenly she felt someone capturing her nipples in their mouth and between two fingers, roughly sucking and pinching them. The twelve-year old girl then understood that she was going to get raped.

Naruto was in heaven. He had been kind of surprised when Ino and Hinata had come to get him after breakfast saying that they had a farewell gift for him from Sakura.

This of course made him wonder a little. Why would Sakura Haruno want to give him something?

So he became really surprised when he was led to an abandoned apartment building and found the girl he previously had a crush on lying on a bed, struggling to get free from her bonds, her gagged screams sounding like music to his ears. Personally he liked it when he was this helpless in front Anko, but now he would apparently get to do this to the girl who had tormented him for so long.

"She's all yours, Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered into his ear.

"Yeah," her blond companion added, "she's all yours. Just make sure not to let her know it's you. It would be better if she didn't know who did this. Wouldn't this be a fitting punishment for her?"

Usually Naruto didn't like to hurt a defenseless girl, but in Sakura's case he was willing to make an exception.

"His" two girls waited in the background as the blonde decided to use his gift.

After undressing himself he went over to the bed, straddled the poor girl and started to massage her chest, enjoying every minute of it while the pink haired girl tried to call for help, though her yells were muffled by the tape gag. He decided to add some pleasure by sucking and pinching her nipples as hard as he could. He wanted Sakura to suffer while her screams were being unheard.

Naruto's hands then left her chest and moved on to her face, gently caressing the girl's tearstained cheeks, adding to her fear. He then ripped the tape of his captive's mouth and gently caressed her pink lips with his fingertips, the girl being too scared to scream. Naruto then took her face in his hands and roughly kissed her mouth.

Sakura didn't know who was raping her, but he was doing a very good job in scaring her. When he then kissed her lips she at first tried to turn away but soon found herself relaxing and kissing him back, giving her captor full access to her mouth while moaning unconsciously.

Naruto suddenly pulled away slowly, watching the pretty girl panting before once again taping her mouth shut.

The blonde then continued to place kisses from her cheeks all the way down to her ankles. Now it was time for the real fun to begin.

The boy placed his face in front of Sakura's vagina, licking and sucking her clitoris. This action caused the girl to strain even more against her bonds while trying to scream.

"Stmmph!" Naruto of course just enjoyed hearing her reaction.

He then pulled his face away from the girl's most intimate part and instead placed the tip of his other head at the entrance before forcing it in, causing Sakura to let out her biggest scream yet.

"MMMMPH!"

Naruto pumped in and out of the bound girl, enjoying her muffled screams to the fullest. After ten minutes the two of them cummed together before the blond fell down on his victim, both of them sweaty and panting.

As Naruto looked at Sakura's panting face he smiled. He finally got revenge for all her abuse. He then pulled out of the girl and turned around, and was quite surprised to see Ino and Hinata with their panties down panting. They had apparently masturbated while watching "their" Naruto rape their former classmate. He had just been too busy to notice.

Once the three of them had redressed Ino chloroformed Sakura before untying her and leaving her to take shared shower at Naruto's apartment. Sakura had her clothes in the room so she would be okay, but Naruto still left a shadow clone to keep an eye on her. He had gotten his revenge and didn't want her to get into any more trouble. He did find himself kind of guilty, but convinced himself that they were now even.

When Sakura woke up she found herself still nude, but free. The girl looked around the room and found it completely empty except for the bed and her clothes that were lying in a nice heap on the floor.

After putting on her clothes again she decided to sneak home and take a shower. The last thing she wanted was for people to find out that she had been raped. She just needed a good story, like that she had remembered an important appointment in the last second.

What bothered the pink haired girl the most, was that she had eventually found herself enjoying it. Being completely tied up, helpless and violated had made her excited. When did she become such a slut? Sakura Haruno would have some serious thinking to do later.

Naruto was looking around his apartment one last time. It was time for him to start a new life in a new village, and he would probably never come back here again. He had no regrets though. He had always hated this village. Luckily all his things had been packed into sealing scrolls so it was only the leaving part left.

The boy looked at his watch. He would be having one last dinner at the Hokage Mansion along with Tsunade, Anko and Kurenai. The other two would be spending time with their families, who had to accept that the girls wanted a new life with the blond boy. They had even declared to him after Sakura's punishment that they both along with the Mizukage had fallen for him and were willing to share him, mostly because they had come to respect each other and the older woman too much to fight over one guy, unlike when Ino had been so naïve that she had fought with her best friend over a guy who wasn't worth it. So now Naruto had three girlfriends/fiancés; Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga and Mei Terumi.

"So, are you coming or what?"

Naruto turned around, facing Anko. She was dressed the same as always, but he thought she looked good anyway. He had heard her talking to his three girls about permission to rape him, a thought that surprisingly excited him. Even though he preferred to be the one in control, he had enjoyed himself when Anko had him bound and gagged and almost raped. Maybe that was something he only thought could work with the snake woman.

Anyways, after some pleading they had finally agreed to let the older girl have their boyfriend as a sex slave. They had discussed some other details, but Naruto had already left by then. He just hoped Anko wouldn't ravish him until they got to the Hidden Mist.

"Yeah, I'm ready." He answered as he and his fourth lover walked towards the Hokage Tower for one last meal before they would depart in secret early the next morning.

The talk during dinner was mostly about their escape plans. The council would be extremely dangerous, especially since the old warmonger Danzo had been elected as the new Hokage and he would do anything in order to turn Naruto into a weapon. Luckily he had no idea that they would be gone by 1 PM the next morning, which meant that they would have to go to sleep shortly after dinner before meeting outside the gates.

Anko had volunteered to sleep with Naruto in order to make sure that he got up in time. Most people had a bad feeling about this, but hopefully the jonin would be able to control herself.

Luckily Anko didn't try anything inappropriate so Naruto got to sleep peacefully for a couple of hours. Well, as peacefully as he could considering the fact that he would be moving to another village and marry three beautiful females.

By the time of departure the whole group stood outside the gates, very tired, taking one last look at the village. Both Ino and Hinata had left messages to their parents, although Hinata doubted that either her sister or father would care that she was gone.

"Okay then, let's get moving." Mei said and the group followed her. Good thing she had given the council the wrong departure time.

Little did Naruto know that he would get one last girl before they arrived at their final destination.

**So the last girl will finally be revealed in the next chapter. **

**Until next time.**


	7. Travel Night

**Naruto's Strange Night.**

**I don't own "Naruto" or any of its characters and techniques.**

By lunchtime the group, consisting of Naruto, Anko, Tsunade, Hinata, Ino, Mei, Kurenai and Jiraiya, had reached a small village by the border between Fire and Water. Next they would need a boat to reach the island where their destination was, but first they decided to have lunch at a nice restaurant. At this pace they would reach Hidden Mist by sunset.

As the group ordered (Naruto of course ordered ramen to his fiancés' embarrassment and amusement) a group with headbands that showed that they were from the Hidden Cloud village came in. They were led by a large man with dark skin and glasses and a rapper's attitude. His name was Killer Bee, the jinchuriki of the Eight-Tail's and younger brother of the Raikage. His team consisted the blonde and busty Samui, the dark skinned and hot tempered Karui and the over thinking and philosophical Omoi.

When Samui noticed the Mizukage and her company she thought it would be a good idea for her teacher to go over and greet the important woman, especially since she seemed to be in company with two Sannin. He was the Raikage's little brother after all.

The older man refused at first but when she threatened to tell A that he hadn't greeted a Kage on his behalf Killer Bee had no other choice but to go over and greet the beautiful woman. Samui sent her other two teammates a look that told them "be quiet or else…"

The group led by Mei looked up as the team from Hidden Cloud approached them.

"Yo, hello Mizukage!"

Killer Bee's greeting embarrassed both his team and the group.

"And you are?" The red hair asked unsurely. Samui realized that it was up to her to make sure they weren't embarrassed even more.

"We're from the Hidden Cloud and thought it would be common courtesy to greet another Kage. Especially since my teacher over here is the brother of A, the Raikage."

The Mizukage was a little surprised. What was the brother of the Raikage doing in the Fire Country? Before she could say anything Naruto decided that he too wanted to greet.

"Hi, my name's Naruto Uzumaki and me and my friends are going to the Hidden Mist so that I can restore my clan!" His girls, which practically included every girl that he was traveling with right now, hit him in the head. Sometimes he was just too blunt.

Samui blinked. Uzumaki? Did that mean he was the son of Kushina Uzumaki that her village had tried to kidnap many years ago? After the Hyuuga Incident/Fiasco A had found out that there was a young boy named Uzumaki in the Hidden Leaf and in order to not lose face too much he had arranged so that Samui was to marry him when he was a little older. The reason why she was chosen was because she was the best kunoichi in the village.

The blonde foreign beauty continued to watch the young boy. She couldn't believe that this kid that reminded her of her teacher with his personality was supposed to be her future husband. Then again, since he was obviously leaving the village did that mean the deal was over? Not until the Raikage said so.

At least now she knew that he wouldn't be found in the Hidden Leaf any longer but in Hidden Mist. One question remained though. Why had he left the village, and was traveling with the Mizukage, two Sannin and a bunch of females?

"May I ask why a group of ninjas from Hidden Cloud is appearing in the Fire Country?" Tsunade's question was both sudden and blunt.

"Why, we were just finishing a hot mission when we decided to take a shortcut through these beautiful lands. Since when is that a crime baby?"

One slap later and Killer Bee found himself on the floor.

"You've got to be the rudest guy I have ever met. You don't call a woman like me those kinds of nicknames unless you're her lover."

Samui quickly started to apologize for her teacher's rude behavior.

"I'm extremely sorry Tsunade-sama." She bowed as deep as could without losing her balance. "Not even his own brother can do something about his behavior."

The older busty blonde nodded. Apology accepted.

Team Killer Bee sat down at a table next to them and ordered some food for themselves. Meanwhile Karui decided to ask the question that had been on the team's minds.

"Why have all of you left the Hidden Leaf to go with the Mizukage and revive a clan in the Hidden Mist?"

"That is classified information." Jiraiya said as politely as he could without sounding rude.

"So we´re gonna have to leave wondering?" Omoi asked.

Mei nodded.

"I'm sorry, but considering what have happened lately this is something that can only be known by the people involved in the matter."

This made Samui even more curious. Luckily for her she had a paper that made her one of the people involved. A marriage contract between her and Naruto Uzumaki, signed by both the Raikage and the Hokage. She was forced to always carry it with her in case it needed to be invoked before the groom had turned 16.

The blonde bombshell took out the piece of paper and handed it to the Mizukage who read it with wide eyes before returning it.

"Fine then," the red hair said, "but what we're about to tell you must stay between us, got it?"

Samui nodded.

"I understand, and I'll promise my team won't tell anyone about it."

"Hey what's going on here?" Karui asked a bit loud, "what was that paper?"

Naruto decided to add a few words himself.

"Yeah, how are they involved in this?"

The Mizukage saw that both groups were curios. She sighed and looked around. It didn't look like they would be overheard, which was a good thing.

"Okay, first answer. Appearently Samui here was arranged to marry Naruto shortly after a certain incident (Everyone had heard about the Hyuuga Incident so they figured out that was it). The marriage contract was signed by both the Raikage and the Third Hokage and even though Sarutobi is dead the contract is still valid." She took a pause to let everyone take the information in.

Killer Bee and his team couldn't believe what they were hearing. The Third Hokage was dead?

The girls were shocked to hear that not only would they have to share "their" Naruto with yet another female, but one from a village that would do anything to gain more power. This would be hard to accept.

"Hey, how did the old man kick the bucket?" The jinchuriki from Hidden Cloud asked. Naruto answered that question.

"He was killed by one of his former students, a guy named Orochimaru. Luckily that snake died with him." You could tell that Naruto missed the old man.

Mei decided to continue the story. Once she was done Karui was the first one to speak up.

"So the Hidden Leaf's without a Hokage and you left for Hidden Mist because Naruto most likely wasn't welcome in your village any longer despite his bloodlines and now you're going to let him revive his clan in the Hidden Mist instead?"

The former Leaf shinobi nodded. That pretty much summarized everything.

Samui sighed. This meant that she would have to move to the Hidden Mist herself.

"Well then," she said, "I guess I'll have to move with you then Uzumaki." The boy would have to earn her trust before she called him by his first name.

"Wait, so we're moving to Hidden Mist then?" Omoi asked.

"Yeah, since the competition for my future husband his growing tougher I'll need to be near him a lot more."

Now their food had arrived but Mei still had something to say.

"Before you can do that there are certain papers that me and the Raikage need to take care of."

"Yoh, no problem Mizukage, 'cause for this new alliance you'll have support from the Raikage." The thought of moving to a new village slightly excited Killer Bee.

"Yeah," Jiraiya added, slightly jealous that his newest student was going to be surrounded by so many beautiful women. Then again, some of them might want to train with their fiancé, "now there is no reason for the Raikage to have an alliance with the Hidden Leaf and instead focus on the relationship with the Hidden Mist."

Speaking of the Hidden Leaf, things were looking pretty hectic there with some of their greatest triumph cards gone, never to return again. Not to mention that their relationship with the Hidden Mist was pretty bad because of what they had wanted to do to the Mizukage's fiancé because they somehow blamed him for the death of their two latest Hokages.

Danzo was so far the only candidate for the position of Hokage along with Kakashi but all in all it didn't look good for the village.

Meanwhile the Hyuuga clan and the Yamanaka clan were in uproar. They couldn't believe that their main heiresses had left the village to go with that demon. Especially since he was probably the reason why Orochimaru had attacked.

The only members of those two clans who weren't upset were Hiashi and Inoichi, who thought that their daughters could have made a much worse decision.

The rest of the genins couldn't believe that Naruto had left the village with so many important people. Add to the fact that he had made Sasuke, the rookie of the year, look like a civilian made them wonder just what kind of future he was going towards.

The one who was the most upset over Naruto's leaving was Sasuke.

He couldn't believe that the dead-last of the academy had managed to surpass him already. Who exactly was Naruto Uzumaki and how dared he make fun of the last Uchiha? One thing was for sure, once he had dealt with Itachi it would be Naruto's turn. Sure he had acted like he and Naruto were still friends but deep inside he couldn't help but feel jealous of the blonde's superior powers.

Neji on the other hand was happy for Hinata's choice. Naruto was probably the only one who could help his oldest cousin to grow and his uncle seemed to be aware of it.

Sakura wasn't doing any better either. For some reason she missed the dumb blonde. She didn't understand why though. With Ino gone she had one last rival for Sasuke's affection, so why wasn't she using her advantage? The pink haired girl didn't want to admit it, but she felt a bit sexually frustrated after being raped, a feeling she was ashamed of, and with the way Sasuke had been lately he might be able to help her once again feel violated and helpless.

Yes, Sakura Haruno had found herself turning into a masochist.

Meanwhile Team Killer Bee and the Mizukage's group had finished eating and decided to separate. Samui would go back to Hidden Cloud and prepare to move to Hidden Mist while Mei would return home and prepare a suitable home for the Uzumaki clan (there was an old, abandoned compound that would be big enough for the Uzumaki clan). In secret she and Anko would also inject the Sharingan in Naruto, adding a sixth bloodline to the clan (Ice Style, Crystal Style, Lava Style, Steam Style, Byakugan and Sharingan), which would make the Uzumaki clan the strongest clan in history.

Naruto had no idea what a powerful clan he would become head for or that he in about one month would be a married boy. Things just couldn't get any weirder right now.

**So, the last girl has been revealed. In the next chapter the Uzumaki clan will start to establish and Naruto's official wives will be established. Can't promise any lemons in the next chapter though.**

**Until next time.**


	8. Settling Night

**Naruto's Strange Night.**

**I don't own "Naruto" or any of its characters and techniques.**

**The Uzumaki clan will finally settle in to their new home and things are heating up between Hidden Leaf and the other Great Ninja Villages.**

**I rewrote this chapter so that it would be more fitting.**

Once the group had arrived in Hidden Mist Naruto, Hinata and Ino was really surprised at how foggy it was. The village sure lived up to its name.

The newly formed Uzumaki clan, (that now included Mei, Ino, Hinata, Anko (she had found herself wanting to get married to Naruto because he was one of the most interesting guys she had ever met), Tsunade (she had found herself falling in love with Naruto's passion and determination, not to mention he had started to dress in a more seductive way, imagine yourself) and Kurenai (after seeing the way he was treating his girls and the fact that he had recently started to be more mature and reliable), was given an abandoned compound in one of the surrounding mountains with a secret tunnel leading from the compound to the Mizukage Tower. Mei had discovered it all by accident so in case of an attack the only way to their home would not only be extremely hard to find but easy to defend. Barely anyone, even inside the village, knew that the compound existed.

The clan and Jiraiya stayed in some extra rooms in the tower (though Naruto stayed with the Mizukage) while they along with Naruto's clones renovated the compound so that it became livable again. The Uzumakis also got new headbands, since they were now Hidden Mist ninjas, not Hidden Leaf.

The renovation took about two weeks. During that time Samui had arrived with her team and started to help with the renovation. Her team along with Jiraiya was allowed to stay in the guesthouses.

Once everyone had settled in Naruto and the younger kunoichis could start training and going on missions. But first Anko and the Mizukage had something to tell the rest of their clan, especially the head, Naruto.

Needless to say, Naruto and the other girls were really surprised that the old man had left the Sharingan for the young boy as a compensation for everything he had been through. This gave him no less than three bloodlines; even the Mizukage couldn't top that. In Samui's eyes it looked like she had hit the jackpot. Her future husband possessed many desired qualities, both personally and politically. The young, busty blonde was looking forward even more to the day when the young male would be legally old enough to marry.

About a month after the first group's arrival Naruto, Ino and Hinata found themselves getting stronger in an incredible pace. Thanks to the Sharingan that had been implanted into him Naruto found himself learning water and wind jutsus as easy as a walk in the park. That and the fact that Jiraiya turned out to be just as good as a teacher as he was a pervert really helped him getting promoted in to a jonin at the end of the year. He and his girls now only got missions that were no less than A-rank, which should give a hint on how much the former Hyuuga and Yamanaka (even though they weren't married Ino and Hinata still replaced their last names with Naruto's) had improved, considering that all three of them were now jonins.

Now let's turn back the clock a few weeks and watch the start of the more intimate parts of their relationship.

**First night after renovation has been completed.**

It had been decided that while Naruto and the girls would have their own rooms the male blonde would sleep with a different girl every night following a circle and the first lucky one was Hinata since she had been in love with him the longest.

The raven haired young beauty laid on the bed in just her underwear. This would be the night that she and her beloved Naruto, her future husband, would make love for the first time, and to tell the truth, she was quite nervous.

Naruto was straddling his bride to be and he couldn't help but marvel at how cute she looked with that blushing face while having such a sexy body despite being just twelve years old.

"Um, please be gentle with me, ok?" Hinata said meekly, arousing the blonde even more.

The blonde bent down and captured his lover's pink lips with his own while massaging her breasts causing her to moan. He also gently pinched her nipples adding to her excitement. The young girl could feel herself getting wet, not knowing that Naruto planned to drag out on it as much as he could.

Naruto then started to kiss and suck on Hinata's neck while reaching under her so that he could remove her bra.

The Byakugan user was getting impatient and moved her hands to her back to aid him allowing the young man to finally remove the garment and throw it to the floor.

He then continued to trail his kisses down to Hinata's chest while cupping her mounds in his hands, causing the soon-to-be ex-virgin to pant heavily which turned him on even more.

Naruto then licked the girl's nipples before sucking on them, causing her to press his face further into her white breasts while leaning her head back and closing her eyes, signaling that she loved his treatment.

The blonde then continued to trace the raven head's body with his tongue down her stomach and along her legs before going back up to her vagina and sticking it inside her panties.

"P-p-please N-N-aru-to-kun," Hinata panted, "please take of my panties."

The aforementioned boy wasn't late to comply and soon followed with his boxers before putting on a condom.

Hinata was glowing red with having her most private parts exposed to the boy of her dreams. Luckily he was the only one she planned to show off her nude body to.

Naruto looked down at the blushing girl and couldn't help but blush himself. He saw his lover close her eyes and pout cutely with her lips, indicating that she wanted to be kissed. She got her wish granted as the blonde leaned down and kissed her passionately while touching her g-spot with his little Naruto, making the girl even wetter.

Hinata knew that this was it as she felt her barrier breaking. She was becoming one with the person she loved the most.

The raven haired, petite girl let out a scream that was muffled by the blonde's mouth as she felt her hymen break.

Naruto parted a little from those sweet lips and looked down at the panting girl. She smiled a little before nodding. She was ready for the main course.

The young blonde started to thrust in and out of the preteen girl just like he had done with Sakura, except that this time his objective wasn't to hurt the girl but to pleasure her as much as he could. Hinata moaned at his actions as she found out firsthand how wonderful sex could be. There was no way she would ever deny this boy her body.

The two soon came together and Naruto collapsed on his fiancé. They looked at each other with tired but happy eyes before kissing their loved one and whispering good night as they fell asleep.

In Hidden Leaf a week after Naruto and company had left the village, Sakura Haruno was laying on a bed, nude, bruised and bound and gagged with duct tape. Despite her body hurting like hell she was happy and satisfied though a little tired.

The pink haired girl had noticed how angry Sasuke had been lately, most likely because he had lost big time to Naruto. So she had gone over to his apartment and asked him to take his frustration out on her. The black haired boy hadn't hesitated to accept her offer before tearing off her clothes and tying her up with duct tape and ravishing her as hard as he could, which was perfect for Sakura since she had found herself being a masochist after her rape a few days earlier, which she still hadn't told anyone about.

She was just happy that she could help Sasuke with his frustrations this way, and since Ino had gone with Naruto, her worst rival was gone.

Even though he had let out most of his aggression on the girl currently lying on his bed Sasuke Uchiha still wasn't satisfied. He just couldn't accept that the dead-last of the academy had surpassed him so soon after graduation.

He needed to get stronger and revive his own clan so that he could one day challenge Naruto which was why he had decided to kidnap several women and let them become part of his clan, even if it would be against their will. He had already set his eyes on his next victim, Hanabi Hyuuga. The Hyuuga Council would probably not agree to let him have such a young bride from their clan even though he was an Uchiha, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them, right? Besides, Sakura seemed to be more than willing to do whatever he asked. Those two girls would be a good start, at least until he would be old enough to be offered more brides. Having a blood connection with the Hyuuga clan was just the beginning.

Luckily Danzo, the new Fifth Hokage, had approached him the other day, offering him more power and getting a chance to have his revenge on both Naruto and Itachi in exchange for joining a secret organization called ROOT.

The Uchiha had been a bit hesitant. Even the council didn't seem to trust the old man his offer was too tempting to be ignored.

The two shook hands. If Danzo gave him Hanabi Hyuuga, even if it meant kidnapping her, then the deal would be permanently sealed. Then it would be just a matter of time before they could attack Hidden Mist and Hidden Sand for leaving them, especially since Shikamaru and Neji had moved to the later to be with their girls, Temari and Tenten, away from the greedy Danzo.

Kakashi would be a problem but Danzo was confident that he would be able to handle it. What he didn't expect was that Sasuke was already gathering data so that he could kill the old warmonger when the time would be right and take his place as the Hokage.

A few nights later a masked man stealthy entered Hanabi Hyuuga's room. He quickly pressed a sweet smelling rag over the young girl's face causing her to wake up and start to struggle, though in vain.

"Mmph!"

The remaining Hyuuga Heiress felt darkness claim her as she drifted into a deep sleep by the fumes from the chloroform. Her days in freedom were over.

The next day the whole village was in uproar when it was discovered that Hanabi Hyuuga had been kidnapped. The only trace the perpetrator had left behind was the chloroformed drenched cloth which proved that the young girl had been kidnapped and neither the Aburame nor the Inuzuka could track her down.

In order to gain more support Danzo claimed that it could only have been done by the Hidden Cloud, especially since they had already done it once before. He also claimed that the kidnapping was supported by the Hidden Mist who wanted to strengthen their relationship with the Great Ninja Village in Land of Lightning.

The war was years away for now, but what Danzo didn't know was that in the end it would be the Hidden Leaf and several smaller ninja villages against the other four Great Ninja Villages who would have the support of several jinchuriki and a very powerful clan that made even the Uchiha pale.

Once the captured Hyuuga regained consciousness she found herself in darkness and tied to a chair with a blindfold over her eyes.

She tried to call out but found that a rag had been stuffed deeply down her throat preventing her from calling for help.

The only question now was who had kidnapped her. She could already figure the why; she was a Hyuuga and most people wanted the Byakugan that she possessed.

Sasuke opened a door and took a look at the captive inside. She was really young so she would need a lot of training before she could become wife material, but he had time, or so he thought.

The day after losing her virginity Hinata and the rest of the clan reached the news that Hinata's younger sister Hanabi had been kidnapped.

Even though the two siblings had never been so close Hinata still feared for the younger sister and decided to go to Hidden Leaf in secret to rescue her, and Naruto wouldn't let her go alone so he, Ino and Anko accompanied her on the rescue mission, that by the way was authorized by the Mizukage. Seemed like the other girls would have to wait for a few days before it would be their turn with Naruto.

They reached the village in half the time it had taken them to leave, mostly because they were travelling as a small team now with the more experienced Anko as the team leader.

After disguising themselves and sneaking in to the village Anko decided that they would check up on Danzo. She wouldn't put it beneath that man to go this far, especially since she had suspected him of dealing with Orochimaru.

With the help of Hinata they soon found Danzo talking to someone who at first glance looked like ANBU, but Anko identified him as a member of ROOT, Danzo's secret and personal organization.

Once the two had parted the team acted fast.

Hinata quickly and silently struck down the man with her Gentle Fist before Ino rushed over and started probing his mind. It went pretty fast since they had just talked about where the Hyuuga Heiress was being held.

After Ino was done they left him lying on the ground and went to the cell where Hanabi was being held.

Full of fury of what Danzo had done to her sister Hinata struck down every ROOT member they came across in the underground complex with the intention to kill. With this pace they would be at least on their way back to Hidden Mist before Danzo would find his precious captive gone and most of ROOT dead or unconscious, and thanks to Hinata's bloodline they had no problems finding the way. There was only one obstacle that they hadn't counted on finding down there.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Luckily the Byakugan discovered him before he found them so they could plan an ambush.

As soon as Sasuke came into view he sensed something was wrong but it was too late.

"Crystal Style! Crystal Needle!"

A barrage of sharp crystals flew at him from the darkness and even though the Uchiha managed to deflect most of them some still hit his body, pinning him to the wall. Now Naruto came flying with a crystal blade ready and his Sharingan de-activated after using it to aim at Sasuke. No need to make things worse, right?

With his blade against his former friend's throat and the girls rushing by to save the prisoner the blonde wondered what Sasuke was doing with ROOT.

"What's the meaning of this, Sasuke?" He asked, not wanting to believe that his greatest rival had assisted in kidnapping a little girl.

"Danzo promised me the power to kill you and my brother if I joined ROOT."

"And where does Hinata-chan's little sister fit into this?"

Sasuke smirked, forgetting that his life was in the hands of Naruto right now.

"Simple, I need to revive my clan and a Hyuuga girl would be perfect. Sure she's a little young, but a few years of training and she should be ready to be my obedient and child bearing wife."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, but before he could end this traitor's worthless life a kunai penetrated the black haired boy's skull instantly killing him.

The blonde looked to his right and saw his Hinata-chan pushing the sharp metal object through the boy's head with an incredible fury visible in her eyes, Hanabi covering behind Anko and Ino. The youngest girl had never seen her sister so angry. She suddenly found a deep respect for her older sister.

The group took one last look at the Uchiha's corpse before sneaking away, though Naruto and Ino had a hard time keeping their tears back. They had never imagined that their old classmate would go this far for power. Good thing that they had already taken care of all the ROOT member that had been down there at the moment.

They then decided that it would better to take Hanabi with them. That would be safer for her.

Once Hanabi was informed what would happen she asked the last question that Hinata expected hearing from her younger sibling.

"Does that mean that I too will become one of Naruto-nichan's wives?"

**Hope you liked this re-write. What will the answer to Hanabi's question be?**

**Until next time.**


	9. Important Night

**Naruto's Strange Night.**

**I don't own "Naruto" or any of its characters and techniques.**

**Hanabi get's her answers and Sakura's life is about to change.**

The group gasped at the very young girl's question. That was a really serious question and she seemed to understand that.

Being the one with the final vote Naruto decided to give the answer.

"Hanabi-chan, you're very cute but you're too young at the moment, but if you still want to marry me when you're sixteen I'll take you as one of my wives." He then added with a look at Hinata. "If that's okay with you Hinata-chan."

The older Hyuuga thought for a moment. While she didn't want to share her Naruto with her little sister she knew that she could never deny the boy anything. A nod confirmed her answer. Hanabi would be a candidate until she turned sixteen. Better not mention that the rest of the girls would be having sex with their fiancé while the youngest one would have to wait until they were married.

Hanabi shook her head. She had no intention of marrying. Right now she just wanted to get stronger.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but if I have a choice then I choose not to marry anyone."

The rest of the girls sighed in the back of their minds. Luckily the younger Hyuuga wasn't interested in marriage or even love, at least not yet. By then they hoped that she would have found someone else.

"But I would like you to train me. Please, Naruto-nichan?" Hanabi knew that she was one of the cutest non-genin girls in the village so she considered her puppy-eye look a good weapon when she wanted something, and that had never failed her before. Her future brother-in-law was no exception.

"Sure, but I think the other girls would be better for that, especially Hinata-chan."

Hanabi smiled as she saw the rest of the group nod. No one could deny a cute girl like her.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Back in Hidden Leaf Danzo was furious. Hanabi Hyuuga, his last chance of getting the Byakugan under his control, had not only escaped but whoever had helped her had also killed Sasuke. Not only that but the other four Great Ninja Villages had declared that they had decided to form an alliance, without the Hidden Leaf. He had even lost several loyal ROOT members. There were also rumors that he was so unpopular because of his ideas about greatness that some of the ninja clans were planning on moving to other villages. As things looked now the old man was soon going to lose everything unless he could find a solution to these problems. Unfortunately everything had gone out of his control once Anko had decided to train that Uzumaki.

Only ROOT seemed to be completely loyal, but that wasn't enough to help him. His best choice would be to leave the village and go underground. The warmonger cursed the snake-loving future Mrs. Uzumaki for interfering in the blonde's training, something that he had tried to prevent for all these years.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

During the trip the group couldn't help but feel that they were being watched, which was true.

Two pair of eyes observed the group.

"Seems like both the jinchuriki and that Hyuuga girl have grown a lot stronger for being able to take care of your little brother so easily, Itachi-san." The bigger one who resembled a shark said.

"I agree," The smaller one replied, "however, Danzo is still a serious problem, not to mention that the Uchiha clan is facing extinction."

"What about your little brother's murderers? Aren't you angry?"

"Yes I am, but mostly because of myself for failing to protect him from forgetting who he was. His death isn't something that I will get over but as things turned out it might have been for the best, at least now he won't suffer any longer." A tear however could be seen in the corner of his right eye.

"May I ask what we're going to do now Itachi-san?"

The young boy sighed.

"First we're going to deal with Danzo, and then we're going to talk to Sasuke's former teammate Sakura about her helping keeping the Uchiha clan alive."

Kisame was getting confused.

"Shouldn't more girls than just her help with that?"

His companion shook his head.

"No, right now the situation is too delicate to entrust our genes to some stranger. At least that girl loved him the most and even knew him. She's the only one I can depend on. After securing my clan's future we'll go back to spy on Akatsuki, just as the Hokage and Mizukage ordered."

The human shark nodded as they slipped away towards the Hidden Leaf in order to meet their contact who had informed them of the death of Sasuke Uchiha.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Danzo was in his office preparing to leave when he suddenly felt a presence in the room. As he turned around with one of his stolen Sharingan activated he realized to late who it was before he was hit with the Tsukuyomi and fell in to a coma before dispersing.

"Seems like the old geezer is too smart to gather his things himself and instead sent a Shadow Clone to do the job." Kisame said at the sight of their discovery and his partner nodded.

"Yeah, but the old rat couldn't have left the village already so he's probably hiding somewhere and it will be harder to sneak up on him now that he knows that we are here."

"So what do we do then?"

Itachi closed his eyes and thought deeply before looking up again.

"He'll most likely try to avoid us so finding him will be quite difficult, so this is what we'll do. I'll send a Shadow Clone with you to help with the search. In the meantime I'll go and find this Sakura. She should be in a very vulnerable state right now which will make it even easier to get her to accept my proposal."

The two, well three if you were counting the Shadow Clone, ninjas then split up and went on with their assignments.

**/**

Sakura Haruno was devastated. She had just found out that the love of her life, Sasuke Uchiha, had been killed and his murderer was unknown. So at the moment she was at her room crying her eyes out. All her dreams of a future with Sasuke were destroyed.

The pink haired girl's sadness then turned into anger. Whoever the murderer was would pay dearly.

"I'm glad to see that someone misses my little brother."

The voice caused Sakura to look up with a tearstained face and find a black haired young man in a black coat covered in red clouds standing by her window.

"W-who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, I'm Sasuke's big brother and I've come to offer you a deal."

The younger girl wiped her eyes.

"A deal?"

"Yes, it has come to my attention that you wanted to help Sasuke rebuild his clan, correct?"

She nodded.

"I've decided to help you by giving you an artificial insemination with my sperms along with this."

Itachi took out a small cylinder containing two familiar eyes.

"These eyes belonged to Sasuke and they contain the Sharingan. My life won't last much longer so I want you to take these eyes and implant them in yourself, but make sure no one finds out yet. When I'm dead you'll be the only one who will be able to teach the next generation of Uchiha about the Sharingan."

Sakura was a little doubtful.

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?"

The double agent wasn't surprised at the question. It was expected.

"You don't, but this could be your only chance to fulfill one of Sasuke's last requests if I am telling the truth."

Sakura clenched her teeth. She knew that he had a point. This would be a risky decision. The pretty girl looked into the strange boy's eyes. He was definitely serious at least. She sighed. Without Sasuke not much mattered. Sure she still had her parents who loved her but her future was a complete mystery. Sakura decided to take the chance, for Sasuke.

Now there was only one problem left.

"But I don't know anything about the Sharingan."

The boy took out a scroll and tossed it over to the girl, who easily caught it. She didn't need to ask what was in that scroll. It was obvious. Sakura decided to ask something else instead.

"Do you know who killed Sasuke-kun?"

Itachi decided to only speak half the truth.

"All I know is that it was a ninja from the Hidden Mist who acted on his own. He wanted Hanabi Hyuuga and Sasuke happened to be in his way."

"So Sasuke-kun died trying to protect her?" The pink haired girl asked as new tears formed in her eyes.

The black haired boy nodded. It would be better if she didn't know that the ninja from Hidden Mist had come to save the young Hyuuga from Sasuke.

Once he had given his answer he vanished, leaving behind the items he brought for her.

Sakura Haruno promised herself that she would look after them and when the time was right she would impregnate herself and train her child to avenge its father's death (she would consider the child Sasuke's).

But first she had to freeze the sperm sample. There would be a few years before she could use it anyway and she was not going to let someone else get in her way.

**/**

Back in Hidden Mist the former Hidden Leaf ninjas were given new headbands with the Hidden Mist's symbol on, while Hanabi was accepted to be trained by Anko.

Since they had just returned Naruto, Hinata and Ino were given a couple of days off so they could bond with both each other and the rest of the Mrs. Uzumaki-to-be.

Yep, life right now was as good as it could be.

Meanwhile Mei was preparing a hellish training for her fiancé and his former classmates. She intended to make them so strong that they could be the strongest ninjas the Hidden Mist had ever had, and with the rumors of a organization consisting of some of the world's most dangerous criminals floating around that would be necessary.

**Hope it wasn't too much.**

**Until next time.**


	10. Arrival Night

**Naruto's Strange Night.**

**I don't own "Naruto" or any of its characters and techniques.**

**The Hidden Mist gets two new members.**

Anko couldn't help but enjoy the sight before her.

Naruto, Hinata and Ino was lying on the ground, completely exhausted after the Mizukage's training schedule and that was just the training before breakfast.

The three young genins, well two genins and one chunin since Naruto had gotten promoted by the Mizukage and the Hidden Mist council (their promotion to jonin might have been a little exaggerated), had first gotten weights on their arms and ankles that weighed 3 kg each. Add to the fact that they had been practicing taijutsu for two straight hours you could understand why they could barely stand now. Yeah, their earlier progress was completely exaggerated, but they were growing fast and were now so strong that no chunin could defeat them.

"Great work everyone!" Anko yelled out a little too cheerfully for their taste, "now we'll eat breakfast and afterwards we'll report to the Mizukage for our next torture, uh, I mean exercise."

That woman was enjoying their pain a little too much. What was worse that they had to keep from sex because all their energy would be needed for whatever the beautiful red hair had planned for them.

Sure Mei was torturing herself as well by preventing Naruto from sleeping with her, and the other girls, but once the boy had turned sixteen it would all be worth it. They were all looking forward to their future husband's great stamina.

After breakfast it was Jiraiya's turn to train Naruto while Ino and Hinata would be practicing Nature Transformation with Kurenai, something that they would need a lot of time with.

While practicing with the Hyoton (Ice Style) and Shoton (Crystal Style) Naruto was also practicing with the Sharingan, the last part not going too well. So far he could only use it to copy things and analyze, not cast genjutsu or even activate the Mangekyou, though that would probably happen someday. Just learning how to activate the Sharingan from the start had almost killed him, literally.

While they had been away on the "Rescue-Hanabi"mission the rest of Team Kurenai and Team Asuma had arrived and were allowed to stay in one of the guest houses.

The Uzumaki compound was now bustling with life, though Naruto still held the highest authority inside the walls while Mei had in on the outside. The clan was by now considered part of the Hidden Mist.

In the meantime two unknown females were approaching the village.

The first was a blonde in her twenties named Yugito while the other one was a shorter dark skinned girl with green hair named Fuu.

They had heard that there was a clan in the Hidden Mist who was led by a jinchuriki. Being jinchurikis themselves they were of course curious and decided to investigate the matter.

The first problem would be entering the village. Yugito was from the Hidden Cloud who was allies thanks to the fact that Samui was engaged to this mysterious clan leader. Yugito and Samui had always been rivals and if the jinchuriki hadn't left the village then she would probably been the clan leader's fiancé instead. The blonde had never regretted her decision. She was proud of her skills and independence, even though she lost big when it came to bra size. Luckily that had never bothered her.

Fuu on the other hand was from the Hidden Waterfall who had no connections to Hidden Mist. She would have to rely on her fellow jinchuriki if she wanted to come in.

They arrived at the gate where Samui and her team were just leaving on a mission. The eyes of the two rival blondes met and the two blondes just stood there, examining each other. It was Killer Bee who broke the silence.

"Yo, Yugito! Fancy meeting you here."

The girl just glared at the older man. She had never respected him because of his loyalty to the Hidden Cloud, which she despised.

Samui decided to cut to the chase.

"Why are you here, and who is this girl?"

"Her name is Fuu and she's from the Hidden Waterfall. We're here to confirm if it's true that a jinchuriki is the head of a clan in this village."

"And what will you do if that's the case?" Omoi asked lazily. "Join the clan?"

Now it was Fuu's turn to answer.

"Not to be rude, but that is our business."

Samui gave them a hard glare.

"I'm warning you, if you do anything to hurt Naruto-sama I and the other girls will kill you."

Yugito was surprised at her rival's declaration. She was the last person the blonde female jinchuriki would expect to use such an honorific. Just who was this guy?

"Is everything alright, Samui-chan?"

Everyone's attention turned to Naruto who had just arrived to say goodbye to his fiancé.

Samui blushed. Being called 'Samui-chan' was both flattering and irritating.

Yugito looked at the young boy. He couldn't be her fellow jinchuriki, could he?

"Hey, who is this cutie?" Fuu asked eagerly.

The busty blonde held her head high and introduced him as was fitting of a clan leader.

"This is my fiancé, Naruto Uzumaki-sama, head of the Uzumaki clan.

The two new girls were shocked. This was the guy they had come to meet? He looked like he was barely a teen.

"Well Samui." Yugito said. "I didn't know you were a pedophile."

The aforementioned girl was losing her patience. How dared she!

"At least I know that I will be getting some one day while you'll always remain a virgin. Besides, Naruto-sama is stronger than you think."

Everyone present knew that with things looking like this right now things were going to get ugly.

"Um, Samui-chan," Naruto said carefully, "don't you have a mission?"

The girl thought for a moment. She really didn't have time for this.

The aforementioned blonde gave her a fiancé a kiss on the cheek before turning towards her rival.

"I'll be back in a few days. We'll settle things then."

Yugito nodded.

"I'll be waiting."

The team left for their mission, leaving Naruto with two weird girls.

"So, um, hi?" The male blonde said, trying to start a conversation.

"We're gonna be frank with you." Fuu said.

"Yes, we're jinchuriki, like yourself. We came here to find out just what kind person you are."

Naruto blinked. These two were jinchurikis as well? Not wanting to be rude and being a little curious himself, the male decided to invite them in.

The trio was soon standing in front of the Mizukage, Mei Terumi, who was going to decide the fate of the two foreign girls.

"So your only reason for coming here is to see if it's true that my fiancé is not only a jinchuriki, but also the head of a clan?"

The two female jinchurikis nodded.

"That is correct Mizukage-sama." Yugito answered.

"Well, as you can see it's all true, which leaves us to the next question; what will you do now?"

Now Fuu spoke up.

"Well, we're tired of moving around so why don't we settle down here if we promise to serve the Uzumaki clan?"

"Hey, I'm not serving anyone!" Yugito yelled.

The Mizukage sighed. These two were so troublesome.

"Come on Yugito, he's cute. Besides, since he's a jinchuriki he might be worth getting to know."

The blonde girl couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her friend actually wanted them to give this kid a chance?

Fuu felt that the older girl was going to say no so she decided to nag her. The green haired girl was getting tired of just knowing Yugito and this could be her chance of getting a place where she belonged.

The blonde finally sighed.

"Okay, let's give it some time."

Naruto smiled.

"Don't worry; my girls will respect you just as they respect me."

"Just remember that me and Samui don't get along, so no trying to make us do it, understand?"

The blonde boy nodded.

"Sure. By the way, how would you like to become guards of the Uzumaki Compound?"

"Sure." Fuu answered.

Mei took a look at the two girls and hoped that Naruto wouldn't regret his decision. Speaking of the boy:

"Naruto-kun, don't you have training with Jiraiya now?" The red haired asked sweetly.

Once the blonde boy realized that she was right he quickly ran out of the room.

Yugito sighed again. What had she gotten herself into?

**Well, that's all for now.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
